Crysis Hearts
by chimera hunter
Summary: What if Sora got the Nanosuit 2.0 instead of Alcatraz? This answers that question. A alternate telling of the part of Kingdom Hearts 2 after Kairi gets kidnapped by Axel. The only Crysis stuff is the suit, some weapons, some plot refernces to the series, and some characters. Rated T for basically the same content as Crysis 2, but not as much of the S and F words as in the game.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sora gets the suit

"The Crysis stuff is from Crysis 2, and set during Kingdom Hearts 2(after Kairi gets kiddnapped by Organization XIII), kind of a "what if" story."

"I do not own Crysis or Kingdom Hearts"

"_Engaging suit protocols...Processing new DNA interface...Accessing memory banks...Engaging visual and movement capabilities..._" Sora awoke to these mechanical words. He looked around him and saw he was in the Gummi Ship's hold. "Uh, where am I? How did I get here? Why am I wearing this suit?" Sora asked himself. The mechanical voice spoke once again as if it Sora was talking to the suit itself. "_This is the CryNet military Nanosuit 2.0, a more advanced version of the previous military grade Nanosuit. This suit can be upgraded based on the combat style and can allow the use of multiple armor abilities at one time at the use of suit energy." _The voice inside the suit then gave an identification of Sora as if he was a chapter in a textbook. "_Identification confirmed...Wearer name: Sora [Last name redacted]...Status: clivilian, welder of unknown weapon known as the "Keyblade"...Warning...several memory parts missing...Allies known as Donald Duck and Goofy [Last Name Redacted]...Searching for individuals known as Riku, and Kairi [both Last Names redacted]...Known terms based on available memorys: "Princess of Heart", "Heartless", "Kingdom Hearts", "Nobodies", "Organization XIII". _The voice said. "Sora!" Donald yelled as he came into the room. Goofy was with him. They saw Sora in the Nanosuit. The suit was silver and black in color and the apperance of black muscle formed by hexagons. The guantlets had silver colored armor on each finger, two for the joints, and one at the end of the fingers. The helmet had a yellow band on each side of where the mouth was. The visor was red and the forehead was shiny like a helmet. "Gwarsh," Goofy said, "that Prophet guy was right, it did fix Sora." Donald nodded. "Yeah, but he commited suicide before Sora could wake up, had something to do with "breaking the link", Donald replied. "Donald, Goofy, Who's this "Prophet" guy and what did he do to me?" Sora , and Goofy could only explain what happened to the three of them from what Prophet saw. The suit then somehow began to show what Prophet had done. "_Accessing memory banks for described event..._". The suit then showed Sora a flashback and heard the voice of Prophet.

The flashback showed the event through Prophet's eyes, the voice that belonged to Prophet began speaking. "_Sora if you can hear this, then the suit helped save your life." _Prophet's voice then began to tell him about what happened as images were shown. "_I saw what happened. You and you're friends were unknowingly in the city section of the Nobodies' homeworld. One of those hooded individuals from that "Organization XIII" set up an ambush for you and your friends. I tried to hurry and prevent it, but when I arrived it was too late, he had these "things" attack you and you're friends. They had hurt you the most, and you were bleeding severly. I saved you and you're friends. You're friends awoke first and I could only work in the hold you would awake in. Only the suit can save you now. Your wounds will heal, and won't leave scars, but it will take months before they are completely healed._" The voice then showed more recently images, one showing Prophet removing his helmet in a painful looking way. And Prophet's final words. "_Sora, I gave you the suit. Gave you my life._" The next images showed Sora, barely consious, seeing his left hand, it had a fingerless glove that was black with yellow stripes and had small metal buttons where the knuckles on the fingers were. The image also showed that his right hand and arm had on of the suit's guantlet, and Sora closed in a fist. The next images showed Prophet alone in the medibay of the Gummi Ship, in a jumpsuit and begin to hold a pistol to his head. "_Go to Radient_ _Garden. Find Gould! It's all I can do Now!_" The image with the pistol showed him preparing to fire it. "_They used to call me Prophet._" The image then showed a close up of Prophet as he spoke his final words. "_Remember me._" Prophet fired the pistol, killing him.

Sora then looked in fear. "I...I can't live without this suit?". Donald, and Goofy looked at Sora in a similar manner.

"If you don't get it, this is a big reference to the opening to the first acutal level in Crysis 2" The author


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meanwhile at Organization XIII's headquarters

Kairi was being dragged by men in armor dragged her towards an unknown destination. The troopers' armor was colored white and a grey camoflague. They wore helmets that had a visor that showed the entire eye area. The shoulder pads had a symbol that showed two c's that appeared to show an s. The back showed a oxygen-pack with tubes that went to the helmet. Their SCARABS, and M12 NOVAS were holstered in order for the troopers to carry their female prisoner. The rifes had holographic sights. Kairi was gaining concious after being unconcious for a few hours. The soliders began talking and Kairi could only listen. "Did you hear what happened back in that city sector?" one trooper asked. His comrade responded, "No. What happen?" The the trooper who spoke first began to tell the story he heard. "Well, that spiky haired kid with that sword key thing, a dog, and a duck were walking around in that sector and you see that Xenmas guy, he ain't too happy about that, so he sends Xigbar, and his nobodies. Then our guys saw Prophet on a security cam, and Lockhart gets with Xenmas and wants delta squad to go with Xibar to take out Prophet if he shows up with those three, but Xigbar left first, so our guys had to hurry their asses to get with the other group. But when they showed up Prophet was getting away and he was dragging those three away. But hell, the spiky haired kid was in the worst shape, cuts and bruises, shit, he was bleeding a lot.". "Do you think the kid made it?" The second trooper asked. "With wounds like that, hell man, he's probably dead right now, cause he was was hurt real BAD." the first trooper answered. Kairi then shed some tears, hoping that Sora wasn't really dead. "Sora, please don't be dead." she thought to herself.

They reached a room and two men were arguing. One man had semi-long silver hair,had tan skin, and orange eyes(he looked sort of like Ansem), and wore a black robe. His name was Xenmas. The other was dressed in an army uniform that most troops wore under their armor in places like Afganistan, but was white and grey in color and had a pin nametag that said "CMDR DOMINIC LOCKHART". Lockhart appeared to be in his thrities and had black hair. Lockhart was yelling at Xenmas about something. "Shit, Commander Lockhart looks more pissed off than usual Sarge." The second trooper whispered. They got close enough for Kairi to hear what Lockhart and Xenmas were saying. "Why the hell did you let Prophet get away!? He had him right were we wanted, but YOU had your gun happy guy, Xigbar, let his nobodies nearly kill that spiky haired brat and his friends, and Prophet grabs 'em, and gets away!" Lockhart yelled. "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE MY, AND MY MEN'S JOB HARDER JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT THAT KID HERE SO SOON!". Xenmas tried to explan in order to calm the extermely fuirous Lockhart, who was close to killing Prophet. "Yes, I understand your whole "grudge that won't end until this "Prophet" is dead" deal, but Sora and his comrades came before everything was ready, and "Prophet", or who ever you call him, appearing was probably just a considence, and besides, Miss Strickland told me that Hargreave wanted him alive. She also said that the both of you work for him." Xenmas said. "No! She works for Hargreave!", Lockhart yelled, "My answer directly from the CryNet board, and they said to bring that tin fucker down!". Xenmas looked towards the troopers and Kairi. "Ah. Lockhart I think our young "guest" may help answer your problem." Xenmas said. "How the hell could that girl solve "my" problem?" Lockhart asked. "Well, she knows that boy my troops may have just finished off, and is from the world you leave in for a while called "Radient Garden"." Xenmas answered.

Lockhart question the 15 year old girl's clothing. He ordered the troops to hold her arms tightly in case she began to fight back. "Well kid, do you know a man named "Prophet"?" Lockhart asked. Kairi, now fully awake, attempted to strike at Lockhart, her anger at the fact that Sora may have died. "Fuck. Off." she quietly said to Lockhart. Lockhart began to grow angry to Kairi not cooperating, but was surprised for being like that. "My, your the youngest person I've seen do something like that. But, I need to know do you or do you not know a man named Prophet?" Kairi was quiet. Lockhart asked her the same question again, but in a more angry voice. "Do or do you not know a man named Prophet!?" Kairi again, did not respond. Lockhart asked the same question a third time and again, Kairi was quiet. Lockhart became furious and ordered the troopers to hold her higher. The troopers did as they were ordered. Lockhart asked agin, and this time Kairi spat at Lockhart. He wiped the spit of his face and slapped her. The impact caused her to gasp in pain, and looked down. Some of her red hair landed on her face. Lockhart grabbed her neck, and talked in a mad, low voice. "So you want to do this the hard way, you little brat." Lockhart asked again in the same voice. "Do you or do you not know a man named Prophet?" Kairi recalled running to someone with that name about a week before the heartless took Destiny Islands, and seperated her and her friends. "Once about a year ago. along with someone called Gould. But that's all I know." she answered. Lockhart then looked at Xenmas. "Why is that girl even a prisoner anyway?" Lockhart asked. "Because Xigbar told me that she was bait for that kid." a female voice said. the female appeared to be the same age as Lockhart. She had brownhair, and wore a female version of the uniform Lockhart wore. The patch on the left side of the shirt said "CELL" on it. "And last time I checked, it was your idea to team up with these Organization XIII guys because you think that will help killing Prophet a much easier job." Xigbar was with her, he had an eyepatch on his right eye and had long blackn hair that he for some reason tied in a horse's tail. "Plus she did tell us that this "Prophet" was to be taken alive." Lockhart yelled at him. "Shut Up! At least "I" wouldn't of let that spiked hair brat get away!" Kairi once again attempted to strike at Lockhart, but the two soldiers' grip was too strong for her. "Don't you dare talk to him like that! I hope Sora doesn't show a shred of sympathy when he kicks your ass!" Kairi yelled at Lockhart."Oh yeah," Lockhart said to the prisoner, "Well you friend's probably dead right now." Kairi attempted charge again. This time she came fast and hard enough for the guards to nearly lose her grip. "Uh oh, did I make you mad just because I said that your. spiky. haired. boyfriend. is probably. dead!" Lockhart said as a way to showed that Kairi's attempts to scare him were feutial. Kairi kept charging until she finally broke free, which surprised Lockhart. He backed away. Kairi charged at her target but when was close, one of the C.E.L.L. guards unholstered his SCAR and hit Kairi in the back with the butt of the rifle. She fell after a grunt of pain. She struggled to get back up. The guards that held her before picked her back up held her. "Put that brat back in her cell!" Lockhart yelled. The guards took her away. "Well, that's one mad princess." Xenmas said. "What do you mean?" Strickland asked. Xenmas answered, "Well she has a heart of pure light that is one of the seven keys to open the door to darkness, which the Heartless attempted to open a year ago. She is what we call a "Princess of Heart"." "Well that's something new." Lockhart said. Strickland looked at Kairi with a supposed intention of freeing her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting Gould

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had been in the Gummi ship for hours on the way to Radient Garden. Sora was in his seat fiddling with the suit's controls, trying to get the helmet off. "Come on you stupid suit," Sora said to himself, "I just want to take this helmet off." Jiminy was watching Sora trying to remove it with no sucess. "Sora I know how to take that helmet off, Prophet told me how in case you needed to take it off." Jimny said. "Relax I know how to do that, I think..." Sora said. He pushed a few buttons and the voice in the suit spoke. "_Intializing Heads Up Display...Suit power levels at 100%...No hostiles detected..._". Suddenly the inside of the visor showed several items. A radar and map, an awareness indicator, and a suit energy status meter, which showed 100% by the number on the left. "Opps...wrong buttons" Sora said. Jiminy sighed, and came up to Sora. "Okay, show me your wrist. I know what to do." Jiminy said. Sora showed his wrist. Jiminy then pressed some of the buttons on Sora's wrist, then the voice spoke once again. "_Releasing helmet...Removal of helmet is now capable._" Sora toke off the helmet off and took a deep breath of air that didn't come through the filters in the helmet. To Sora, it felt like as if he was swimming in the deep ocean for a while and just surfaced. He was surprised that the helmet didn't disrupt his signature hair style. "Sora, you might wanna put that helmet back on, 'cause you might need the keyblade, because we're just about there." Donald said to Sora. "Oh well, it was good while it lasted." Sora said to himself. He put the helmet back on, and the hud displayed once again.

The Gummi Ship landed and the three were once again back in the town. "Well, it's time to find this Gould guy so I can figure out how to work this thing out without killing myself." Sora said. "Yeah, but that flashback Prophet left you didn't say where he lived." Donald said. "Gwarsh, maybe Leon, and the others know where he is." Goofy said. Suddenly, a human voice spoke in Sora's helmet. "_Prophet, is that you? Your signal just came up._" The visor showed the reconistion. It was Nathan Gould. "Guys, this Gould guy just talked to, he thinks that Prophet guy's still alive. Nathan's voice, and face appeared as Nathan spoke the first time. He was in his thrities, with a small beard, and wore glasses, and had brownish hair. "Wow, that guy looks like a nerd." Sora thought to himself. Nathan spoke to whom he believed was Prophet, but was Sora again. "_Prophet, I had move to a new location because it wasn't safe at the other place anymore. C.E.L.L., and these Organization XIII guys, and thier "nobodies" are starting to work together and searching for you, and that kid with keyblade. Prophet, listen to me. Head over to Merlin's place, I told Leon and his friends to give you the address. It was the only to stay hidden. I hope you found that kid, and his friends. I hope to god that girl you saw wasn't a Princess of Heart Merlin told me about._", the transmission ended. Sora looked at Donald, and Goofy. "Guys, Gould told me that we should get to Leon and the others to get Gould's address and to hurry." Sora said. "Why? What's the big rush?" Jiminy asked. " 'Cause Organization XII made some new pals called C.E.L.L., and they're looking for Gould too." Sora answered. The group ran quickly to Merlin's House. People looked at Sora as if they saw the suit before. When they entered Merlin's house Leon looked he was waiting for someone. Everyone else was attending to other matters. Leon looked at the three. "Well if it isn't Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Leon said, somehow knowing that Sora was in the suit instead. "How did you know it was me and not Prophet?" Sora asked. "Because Prophet was a lot taller." Leon said. "Where is he anyway?" Leon asked. Sora answered, "He killed himself, had something to do with "Symbiosis"." Sora explained all he knew of the event, including his condition. "We're trying to find Gould, before Organization XIII, and these C.E.L.L. guys do Gould told Sora that you had his address, and that those guys were working together but called him Prophet." Goofy butted in. "So, Gould hasn't a cule that Prophet didn't make it, and these new guys are partners with Oragnization XIII." Leon said. "Look, I'll go with you guys. Gould keeps a pistol handy, and I don't want him getting the wrong idea about Sora, and put a bullet in his brain."

The four traveled to Goulds place. The outside looked similar to Merlin's house, but was much different in the inside. They came up to door and Leon knocked. "Who is it" said a voice from the inside. "It's me Gould, it's Leon. I brought some friends. They need to talk with you." Leon said. "How do I know you're being held prisoner?" Gould asked. Leon answered "Because one of them's wearing that suit Prophet had. There was a moment of silence. The sound of locks being undone were heard. The door opened. Gould stood there. "What you mean "had"?" Leon told Gould the story as the four knew it. "So Prophet is dead, and he gave you the suit to keep you alive Sora. Guess The bad guys made their job a lot harder with you in the suit and weilding a Keyblade." Gould said.


End file.
